Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) or cardiorespiratory resuscitation (CRR) is a series of internationally standardized emergency procedures intended for assuring oxygen supply to vital organs when blood circulation of an individual stops suddenly, regardless of the cause of the cardiorespiratory arrest.
Intubation by means of a tube which serves to connect an artificial respirator to the airways of the victim or patient is considered the most optimal procedure to assure artificial ventilation. However, there is substantial evidence indicating that without suitable or continuous training for maintaining skills, the incidence of complications is very high.
The use of tubes or cannulas for insufflating air manually to the airways of the victim of cardiorespiratory arrest is known. Some of these tubes or cannulas have one-way valves that prevent the flow of fluids exhaled by the victim in the opposite direction for the purpose of protecting the resuscitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,114 describes a resuscitation device of the mentioned type which has an air conveying tube configured for penetrating the throat of the victim and a one-way valve interposed between an air inlet nozzle for the entry of air coming from the resuscitator and the air outlet of said conveying tube. The same device includes an additional flexible air conveying tube which is attached to the valve at one end and to the air inlet nozzle for the resuscitator at the other end.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,114 has the advantage that the additional flexible tube which is attached to the nozzle makes the resuscitation procedure easier since the resuscitator can orient the flexible tube in the position he/she deems most comfortable. However, it has been observed that this additional flexible tube reduces effective air entry of the device and complicates handling.